Gravity Tale
by YrotheTheWriter
Summary: It's basically Dipper and Mabel reliving the events of Undertale. Maybe with a few twists and turns if I can actually make myself add more chapters.
1. Chapter 1

"Mabel!"

Dipper called out, hoping his sister could hear him, but it was too late. His hyperactive sister was already halfway up the mountain they had been observing until a minute ago.

Dipper groaned, and turned to the rest of the gang.

"How does she do it? We just got out of the car, like, five seconds ago, and she's already halfway up! Did you have to tell her about the goat people, Grunkle Stan?"

"Kid, you try sitting next to her when she's drunk half a gallon of that dinosaur juice of hers. I'd say I was the king of France if it would stop her eternal "Are we there yets." Actually..."

The elder man was wearing a fancy black suit with a red bow under his almost nonexistent neck. The suit was buttoned so tightly that he might seem in tip-top shape to strangers, but Dipper knew that beneath the jacket was an enormous belly that just waited to erupt forth whenever Stan sat down. On top of his bespectacled face, was a shiny red fez, with an unusual symbol of some kind of hook. Stan reached into his pocket, and ruffled around, trying to find something.

"Ah yes," he said, and pulled out an old looking passport. "Alexandre Alexa. This baby helped me out a total of... one time in Paris. Totally fooled everyone in that bar to buy my crap. I'm glad I wasn't there when they sobered up again."

Dipper looked at the picture on his great uncle's fake passport. It was clearly Stan, wearing very obvious white makeup, with a barely visible moustache. Under the picture was some text looking like it had been hastily written in crayon. "King of France." Dipper was baffled anyone had actually been drunk enough to fall for it.

Seeing his nephew wasn't impressed, Stan turned to his trusty handyman and showed him his fake passport.

"Whaddya have to say to THIS, Soos?" He said, displaying his picture proudly.

"Wow Mr. Pines." Soos saw the picture, with a look of wonder on his meaty face. He was wearing his usual getup, a plus size green t-shirt with a giant question mark that looked like it had been splattered across it in cheap black paint, some gray khaki shorts, and on top of his rat-like face, a battered old cap. "I had no idea you were a performer at the circus!"

Stan's proud smile was replaced by an angry snarl.

"Whatever. I wouldn't expect you two to understand. Why are we here again, anyway?" He said, eager to change the topic from his embarrassing fake ID.

"We're here," Sounded a deep voice, just getting out of the car they had driven to the location in. "Because the rumors of the supernatural are beyond plenty in this place. In ancient books, legends of monsters, living near Mt. Ebott, for centuries!"

The owner of the voice got fully out of the car labelled "STNLYMBL" on the plate. He wore a long floating trenchcoat, dirty and ripped in places from alot of use. under the trenchcoat, he wore a thick red sweater, even though it was in the middle of summer. He had short, gray hair, glasses like his brother Stan, and was holding a book with his hand. There was a symbol on the book, a six fingered hand with the number "3" on it. He, also had six fingers on each hand.

He coughed to clear his throat, and began to read aloud from a passage in the book.

"Long ago, two races ruled over earth: Humans, and Monsters."

"Psh." Stan said, rolling his eyes. His brother, called Ford, read on, undisturbed.

"One day, war broke out between the two races."

"Probably the monsters eating our babies or something."

"After a long battle, the humans were victorious."

"YES! GO HUMANS!" Stan began to flap his arms up and down and repeated his phrase like a war cry. Soos happily joined in, not really knowing what was going on. Ford read on.

"They sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell."

"Ha, serves those dirty monsters right. GO HUMANS!"

Ford looked over at his hollering brother and his fanatic handyman, in dignified silence. Dipper, as always, was exited by the readings of his other great uncle.

"Do you really think there were monsters here once, great uncle Ford?"

Ford's sour expression melted away when he saw his grandson, eager to get started monster hunting.

"I do, Dipper. If you follow the leads, there have been many pieces of evidence. Children have gone missing from this area over the years, and many other odd things have been happening, like strange noises and weird lights at night. I am almost certain we'll find fascinating things here to document."

Dipper could practically see the lights in Ford's eyes, he could tell how excited he was. Dipper couldn't wait to help him in his work.

"Hey kid!"

Dipper was thrown back into reality by Stan's yelling.

"You gonna help us set up camp, or are you gonna stand there and be a complete nerd?"

Dipper looked over, and saw to his horror the amount of stuff Stan had brought. Tents, grills, fold up chairs, practically the whole shack. And he knew who was going to help unpack.

Dipper glanced up at the mountain, and saw that his sister Mabel was nearly at the top.

"Hey, I better go get Mabel down, before she passes out from too much sugar."

It was a good excuse, as that actually did happen more often than you'd think.

Dipper began running, pretending he didn't hear his Grunkle Stan's curses that he was running away from work. Ford yelled a half-hearted "be careful!" while he kept studying his journal.

It was a tough and hard journey up on the mountain. It was steep, the ground was loose, and the sun was baking down on Dipper, reducing him to a sweaty mess. He took off his white and blue cap, with his signature blue pine tree, and began fanning himself with it. He was wearing his usual gray shorts and an orange t-shirt with a blue vest. He put on the cap again, and wiped the sweat from his brow, which momentarily revealed his unique birthmark, where he had gotten his nickname from, in the shape of The Big Dipper.

After a long, and unforgiving trip up the mountain, he finally reached the top. He looked down at his family, who all looked very small from up here. Stan was yelling at Soos, who were attempting to set up Stan's portable jacuzzi. Soos desperately worked, hoping to please his employer. Dipper felt a twinge of guilt leaving him to all that work. Ford was just sitting in a fold up chair, reading his journal, with a very indifferent look on his face to all the chaos.

Dipper remembered his mission at hand again, when he saw the sun was beginning to set. He looked around the mountain top, trying to spot his sister.

"Mabel!" He yelled out.

"Down here!" A gleeful voice sounded, from a crater in the top. Dipper looked down, and saw his sister waving up at him.

She too, was wearing a sweater despite the searing summer heat, unlike Ford however, hers was littered with bright colours, stars, lights, glitters and sparkles. She had a pink skirt, and a purple hairband. Some people complained that her bright colours, doubled with her shouty personality made her hard to be around. She had braces, which gave her a very slight lisp when she spoke.

"Bro-bro, get down here, I think I found some fire ants!" She clapped excitedly.

"I am gonna avoid that if I can. Get up here, it's getting dark!"

"Catch me if you can!" Mabel began running away from her brother, laughing maniacally.

Dipper sighed, and glided down in the crater to fetch his sister. Mabel was running around in a big circle, around a menacing looking hole in the middle of the crater.

"Mabel, look out!" Dipper pointed at the hole.

"Relax broski!" Mabel said, stopping her running to look at the hole. "I have everything under control. You don't really think I'd be so stupid to fall down there, do you?"

Dipper did not answer, but merely raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh come on, that's not fair, I was like, nine when we fell down in the Bottomless Pit, and that turned out fine!"

"Ok, one, that was a few weeks ago, two, I don't think other holes have the magical ability to teleport us back up again!"

"Psh, how would... you... know...?"

Mabel suddenly got a dazed look on her face.

"Dipper... do you hear that?"

"Hear what? I swear, if this is the tickle monster again..."

"No no, listen." Mabel turned her gaze to the hole in the ground again. "Can't you hear? There's someone whispering down there!"

"Mabel, that's impossible."

But Mabel ignored her brother, and walked closer towards the edge.

"Mabel, don't go any closer. It looks like it goes down deep."

Mabel didn't respond, but instead walked closer to the pit.

"Don't you hear that?"

In truth, Dipper had begun to hear faint whispering from the whole but he needed to get his sister away.

"Mabel, let's get Ford, he'll know what to do."

"I think they're crying for help..." Mabel walked closer. She was now right on the edge.

"Mabel, get back here!" Dipper ran forwards to get her, but in his haste didn't see a branch sticking up from the dirt and tripped. He fell over, desperately grabbing after something, anything, and locked his hands around his sister's arm. Mabel yelped in surprise, and fell over herself, and they both screamed as they tumbled down the pit, into the darkness.

Dipper woke up, and felt his soft bed. Man, he could lay here forever, it was soft beyond all belief, and it smelled like heaven. He smiled, and knew he was safe. It was so comfortable lying here, he rolled over to his side and grabbed some flowers to put them over himself.

Wait.

Flowers?

Dippers eyes opened, and saw he was lying in hundreds, nay, thousands of golden flowers. They were all around him in a circle, extremely soft, and almost unnatural in their beauty. There was not a single flaw in any of them, no insects, no nothing. Dipper looked around, and saw his sister lying beside him, arms sprayed out, also surrounded by the yellow plants.

Dipper crawled over to her, checking to see if she was ok. She was breathing softly, indicating that she was still asleep. Dipper shook her a little, trying to wake her up.

"Mabel. Psst! Mabel, hey, wake up!"

"Ughhh..." Mabel took a handful of flowers and laid them on top of her head, trying to block the voice trying to wake her from her sweet slumber. Then she, like Dipper, realized what she was lying in, and got up as if she was stung.

"Dipper, did I fill my bed with poison ivy?! Again!?"

"No, it's just flowers. But I have no idea where we are. How did we get here?"

They looked confused at eachother, then began to observe their surroundings. It was some sort of cave, the only light source being from the golden flowers that seemed to glow faintly. Dipper knew that flowers didn't glow, so he looked up to see the real light source, shining down on their flowery bed. He had to crane his head all the way up, to see a tiny hole up in the ceiling, too far to climb up. His memories of the mountain returned.

"The pit! Mabel, we must have fallen down the hole in the mountain!"

"What?!" Mabel pushed her brother out of the way, so that she could look up herself.

"Dipper... that's too far for anyone to fall... How did we survive?"

Dipper looked down on the flowers, that oddly enough looked completely untouched, despite them having laid down in them.

"It must have been the flowers... Somehow... they broke our fall." Mabel and her brother looked at them in awe. Then began a whispering noise.

"It's the sound from the mountain!" Mabel exclaimed, and looked at Dipper.

Dipper turned to locate the source of the noise.

"It sounds like it's coming from... In there..."

Dipper pointed towards an opening in the room, two halfbroken pillars on either side. The whispering sounded like it came from the darkness in there...

"Maybe it's someone who can help us get back up?" Mabel tried acting positive, but Dipper could sense the fear and doubt in her voice. Dipper had to be brave and take charge now.

"No matter what it is, we can't just stay here forever. Come on."

And with that, the twins walked through the opening, and into the darkness.

They walked blind for a couple of minutes. The room was completely black, no light what so ever. And was it just their imagination, or was someone, or something, in the room with them? Dipper swore he could hear faint breathing.

"You ok?" Asked Mabel, and Dipper could hear her voice tremble. Did she hear... whatever it was in the room with them?

"Yeah, I'm alri-"

"Howdy!"

Dipper let out a highpitched scream, and fell over, dragging his sister down with him. They landed head first on the ground. They looked up to the source of the voice that had just spoken.

They saw a flower. A lone, green stalk, followed by a yellow head with golden petals. It seemed to be the same kind as the flowers out by the hole, that had softened their fall. It glowed softly, so they could finally see eachother.

Dipper helped his sister up, and they looked around.

"Who do you reckon spoke?" Dipper asked, confused.

"I'm Flowey!" Dipper let out another high pitched scream, when he heard the voice again. Mabel was a bit more collected, and realized that it was the flower who was speaking. She looked closer, and saw it had a face and everything, smiling brightly up at them. She instantly trusted the flower.

"Oh no, I didn't scare you, did I? My apologies, it has been so long since I saw anyone else down here!"

"The flower... is talking!" Dipper said, looking anxious. "The flower... IS TALKING."

Said flower raised an eyebrow.

"Well aren't you the observant type?" It said, and both the flower and Mabel giggled.

Dipper blushed. He knew that he should be used to see weird things like this, heck, Gravity Falls had stuff like this doubled by ten. He was also embarrased that he was being talked down to by a flower, with such a sugary voice. It seemed Mabel and the plant had finally stopped laughing.

"Did you say your name was Flowey?" Mabel asked excitedly. This flower looked so cute, and she always loved getting new friends.

"Yep, that's me. Flowey the Flower!" Flowey said, giggling. "You guys are new to the Underground, ain't cha?"

"Uhm, yes, can you help us get out of here? We fell down a hole." Dipper said.

"Sure thing! But first, I need to teach you guys how things work around here. Ready?"

"For what?" Dipper asked, nervously. Then, suddenly the whole world turned black and white. Dipper looked at flower who no longer shined green and yellow, but instead just a pale white. Dipper heard his sister exclaim, and looked over, and saw that her entire body, clothes and all had turned a deep shade of red.

"No, what happened to the colours?!" Mabel cried, saddened that her sweater had stopped being the explosion of colours it used to be.

Dipper looked down, and saw that his body and clothes as well, had turned deep red. He looked over at the chalk coloured Flowey.

"Alright what just happened? Why are you white, and we red?"

"All in good time, Dipper." Flowey said, cheerfully. "See, the red colour in you, is the colour of your SOUL, the very culmination of your being!"

"Ooooh, my soul is red? Must be all the love I have!" Mabel said, having overcome the initial trauma of losing her colours, and learning to love the new situation.

"Well, not exactly..." Flowey said, smiling knowingly. "You see, you're both quite weak at the moment, but you can grow stronger by gaining LV! Do you know what LV stands for?"

"Level?" Dipper said, hoping his knowledge of video games would finally be of use.

"No, silly!" Flowey said. "LV stands for LOVE, of course.

"Yeah, of course it does, Dipper!" Mabel snickered, playfully nudging her brother, who groaned audibly.

"You guys want some LOVE, don't cha?" Flowey said, still smiling brightly.

"Yes! Yes, oh please, magical flower, grant us some love!" Mabel was jumping up and down excitedly, her body making glowing red streaks in the blackness that surrounded them. Dipper shrugged "Yeah, sure."

"That's the spirit! Don't worry, I'll share some with you!" Flowey said, and winked.

Little white seeds flowed from Flowey's petals, floating above him in the air. They were spinning on the spot, as if they were awaiting orders from the flower.

"Down here, LOVE is shared through... little white... Friendliness Pellets!" Flowey said, hesitating a little, though the twins didn't seem to notice. "In a moment I'll release them, and you two have to move around, try and get as many as you can. Ready?"

Mabel had her arms spread out, and her eyes displayed a focused, determined look to get ALL the pellets. She nodded seriously, her eyes unblinkingly staring at the seeds.

Dipper had a much more bored expression, having zoned out a bit from all the talk of love and friendship. Nevertheless, he was prepared to get one or two of them, and see what would happen.

Flowey smiled wider.

"Now! Go get them!" He yelled, and the seeds began spinning towards the two kids. Mabel bursted forward, and immediately caught three. She let out a grunt, and fell over. Dipper turned his head, suddenly worried about his unmoving sister.

"Mabel?"

But before he could react, one of the Friendliness Pellets flew right into him, and caught him off guard.

Searing pain spread all across Dipper's body, like a hundred knives being inserted simultaneously into him. He fell over, just like his sister, clutching his stomach where the pellet had hit him.

"You idiots."

Dipper looked up at the flower he had thought was on their side, and saw Floweys otherwise innocent face, twisted into an unnaturally wide smile. The friendly jolly energy had completely left him, and instead were only pure malice. Flowey threw his head backed, and laughed.

"In this world, it's KILL, or BE KILLED. Why would anyone pass up an opportunity like this?"

Seeds materialised all around them, forming an unbreakable circle. The circle inched towards Dipper and Mabel, slowly but surely, and would hit them very soon. Dipper could feel he couldn't take another hit. His vision were blurred, and the pain was still all too apparant. He looked over to his sister, who still hadn't moved since she got hit. With tremendous effort, Dipper started crawling to her. Atleast they could perish together.

"Die!"

Flowey was laughing hysterically as the seeds flew towards them. There was no hope, the pellets were completely unblockable. Dipper closed his eyes, and awaited the inevitable.

Then, the pain disappeared, just as suddenly as it had come. Dipper opened his eyes, expecting the ring of pellets to still be there, but they had all disappeared. Mabel had begun getting back on her feet, and Dipper sighed in relief. They both looked over at Flowey, whose face no longer displayed murderous glee, but instead annoyed confusion. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but before he could make a sound, a white ball in flames flew towards him in the air, hitting him directly. With a sound like a squeaky toy, Flowey blasted off into the darkness, disappearing from sight. Then a feminine voice was heard.

"What a terrible creature, torturing such poor, innocent youths."

Mabel and Dipper looked to the source of the voice, and saw a woman, covered in fur, walking towards them. A flame was lit, floating a few centimetres above her raised hand. She had long, flappy ears, and a long dress with a symbol consisting of a little ball with wings, flying above three triangles. Her head displayed a kind smile, with a few pointy teeth exposed. She had two tiny horns protuding from her forehead. Mabel leaned her head close to Dipper, and whispered entranced:

"Goat woman!"

The goat woman smiled brighter, and unlike Flowey's mean eyes, hers displayed only the most sincere kindness.

"Ah, do not be afraid, my children. I am Toriel, Caretaker of the Ruins. I pass through here everyday, to see if anyone has fallen down."

"Wow, thanks alot, Mrs. Toriel. I'm Mabel, and this is my brother, Dipper!" Mabel said, extending her arm towards the woman. They exchanged greetings.

"You two are the first humans to have come down here in a long time." Toriel said, a hint of sadness in her soft voice. Dipper raised an eyebrow.

"Others have fallen down here? What happened to them? Where are we?"

"Do not worry, my child. All will be explained. Follow me, I will guide you through the catacombs.

Then, all the colour returned to the world. The glowing red dissapeared from the twins, and were replaced by their usual colours. They saw now that Toriel's fur was snow white, and her dress were a light shade of purple. It was still pitch black in the room, but thanks to Toriel and her ball of fire, a little area was lit up. There was no sign of the flower they had been attacked by earlier.

Dipper and Mabel started following the woman. Mabel once again whispered to her brother.

"She seems really nice!"

Dipper was more skeptical.

"We thought the same about that flower, and he tried to kill us!"

"Toriel is not like him. Trust me, I can feel it!"

Dipper was not so easily convinced. From now on, he wouldn't trust anything in this world, before he was absolutely sure.


	2. Chapter 2

The two twins followed Toriel through a grand entrance, held up by two pillars. Over the pillars rested the same symbol of the winged ball as the one on the goat lady's dress. Dipper made a mental note to ask about that later, when they had gotten out of here.

When they arrived at the other side, they had to take a minute to look up in awe. The room was huge, a cracked brick wall, purple from centuries of exposure going up so far, the twins couldn't even make out the ceiling. Toriel paid it no mind, walking up one of the twin staircases through another entrance way. Mabel and Dipper started following her slowly, taking in the magnicent sight.

"All of this has been down here for years? Wait until great uncle Ford sees this!" Dipper said, excited to show the author of the journals what he had discovered. Mabel stopped right next to the two staircases, looking at a pile of leaves on the floor.

"Mabel? What is it?" Dipper asked, looking at the silence his sister so rarely displayed.

"It's just this weird feeling I have. When i look up at the shadows of these ruins, looming above... It fills me with something..." Mabel said. She looked at her brother, who in turn looked surprised at his sister's use of big words.

"Dipper. We are going to get out of here, don't worry. I am _determined_ to get us home."

"Uh, great!" Dipper said, a bit weirded out. He gave her a thumbs up, and was about to say something, but then Mabel yelped in surprise as a bright light materialized in front of her. It was floating above the ground, shimmering brightly. Dipper could feel it drawing him nearer.

"Bro? What... is that?" Mabel said, looking at the star-shaped light source.

Dipper approached it, slowly extending his arm to carefully touch it. As he made contact with it, he felt comforted. This light was a save spot, a good thing. He was deeply relaxed, as the light filled him with reassuring thoughts that everything was going to be alright. He felt determined.

He looked to his sister, and saw that she too, had touched the light. They looked at eachother, smiled and nodded.

"My children? Are you coming?" Sounded Toriel's voice from the next room.

"Coming right up!" Mabel yelled, and the two twins raced eachother up the stairs. Mabel won, to no one's surprise.

They made it into the next room, and observed Toriel brighten up when she saw them.

"Welcome to your new home, innocent ones."

New home? Dipper sent a concerned look at his sister, but she was too engulfed in Toriel's sweet voice, and paid him no mind. Dipper decided to hear Toriel out.

"Allow me to educate you two in the operation of the Ruins."

There was a closed entrance in the room, with a lever next to it. On the floor was a series of six buttons, four to the sides, and two in the middle. The twins watched, as Toriel walked up to them, and made sure to press the four to the sides, while avoiding to step on the two in the middle. She then pulled the lever, and the door opened up with a clank. Toriel turned to the two kids.

"The Ruins are filled with puzzles."

Puzzles? Dipper's face lit up. Now they were speaking his language.

"Ancient fusions between diversions and doorkeys, one must solve them to move from room to room. Please adjust yourself to the sight of them."

Dipper grinned at his sister, who looked like christmas was cancelled.

"Puzzles? Aw man, I thought this place was cool, now we gotta solve asssignments to get from room to room?" She said, disappointed.

Dipper did not share her attitude. He loved puzzles, and couldn't wait to get started puzzle solving.

Toriel smiled at them, and proceeded into the next room, Mabel right behind her. Dipper looked at a sign displayed on the other side of the door. He walked up to it.

"Only the fearless may proceed.  
Brave ones, foolish ones.  
Both walk not the middle path."

Middle path... Dipper looked at the collection of buttons on the floor, and noticed the two middle buttons lie untouched. He smiled to himself. He was going to enjoy this place. He quickly ran after Toriel and Mabel.

In the next room, Toriel showed the kids around the Ruins, while explaining a simple lever puzzle, with emphasis on simple. She had actually labelled the two levers they needed to flip, and upon closer inspection, the final lever seemed to be broken. Dipper still had high spirits however, and hoped that the next puzzles would be a bit more challenging. He and his sister followed Toriel into the next room, where they were met by the sight of a lone dummy to the side. Toriel once again instructed them.

"As humans living in the Underground, monsters may attack you. You will need to be prepared for this situation. However, worry not! The process is simple. When you encounter a monster, you will enter a FIGHT. While you are in a FIGHT, strike up a friendly conversation. Stall for time. I will come to resolve the conflict. Practice talking to this dummy."

Dipper was about to ask what they were going to do if Toriel wasn't nearby when they entered a FIGHT, and what kind of monsters they would face, and who the psychopathic flower was, and what the Underground was, but before he could even open his mouth, Mabel dragged him along to dummy.

"Hey! Mabel, what are you doing!"

"We're finally gonna get some action! No more boring puzzles, it's time to fight this dummy!" Mabel said, with a fierce expression on her face. They were nearly at the dummy, and Dipper realized he had nothing to fight with. He looked down, and noticed a single stick lying on the floor.

Well, better than nothing, he thought, and scooped it up right as Mabel touched the training dummy.

The world went black again, and the twins found themselves being glowing red again, facing the dummy, which was pale as the vampires in Mabel's romance novels Dipper regretted he ever read.

They watched the unmoving dummy awkwardly, unsure of what to do. Dipper looked at his arm, and saw the stick he had picked up. He shrugged, and raised the make-shift weapon to attack the woolen menace.

"Dipper, no!" Mabel walked in front of him, arms stretched out to protect the inanimate object.

"What? It's a fight, we have to attack him!" Dipper said, lowering his stick.

"Didn't you hear Toriel? We just have to talk to him!"

"Talk to him? Mabel, it's a dummy. It can't hear us!"

Mabel ignored him, and turned around to face the dummy. She put on a very exaggerated british accent, and began speaking.

"Cheerio, good chum, if I may say so, those are some mighty fine stitches you have got there. Now, me and this gentleman here would like to pass you, see, and we hope this wouldn't offend you too much. Tea. Crumpets. Fiddlesticks." Mabel said, twirling an imaginary moustache, and holding her hand up, as if to sip some invisible tea.

Dipper looked at Mabel, unsure of what just happened, then faced the dummy.

"Uh, hey there."

They stared at it awkwardly for a few moments. Mabel leaned her head towards Dipper, and whispered.

"He doesn't seem much for conversation, does he?"

Dipper facepalmed.

Then, the world's colours returned, and the twins found themselves back in the room with Toriel, who was smiling happily at them.

"Ah, very good. You are very good." She said, and proceeded to walk into the next room.

"See? That was the right thing to do!" Said Mabel, staring smugly at her brother.

"Have you ever even been to England?" Dipper asked.

"You know i haven't!" Mabel laughed, and ran after Toriel. Dipper rolled his eyes, and followed.

Toriel once again showed them a puzzle, and even though Dipper was confident he could figure it out, she was unsure they could work it out, took their hands, and literally guided them on the right path along the spikes that littered the floor. With her looking kindly down at them, they watched as her paws found the right spikes, that sank down into the floor, so they safely could walk across. Dipper was a bit annoyed, and wanted to ask her his many questions, but Mabel kept interrupting him to talk to their furred guardian.

They made their way across, and Dipper was about to ask why Toriel would just solve the puzzles herself instead of letting them have a go, but then, the world went black again, and they found themselves facing a giant frog-like creature. It quacked at them menacingly.

Dipper was just about to throw his stick at it in shock, but Mabel once again stopped him, and spoke confidently to the amphibian threat.

"Hey buddy, what's the big idea here? You hop right in front of me and my brother, for what? You trying to get into trouble here, huh? You know what happens to people who mess with the mystery twins? Huh? Do ya?" Mabel said, shaking her hand angrily at the frog. The frog looked down, and let out a quack that actually sounded apologetic. Then, Toriel came into the black world, and looked at the frog with the same expression Stan had whenever Gideon came on tv.

The frog looked even further down, and stalked away, Toriel still glaring at it furiously. The world returned to normal, and Toriel softened up again.

"You handled that splendidly, children. Good work." Toriel said.

"What was that?" Dipper asked, still in shock.

"One of the monsters i warned you about. That one was called a Froggit." Toriel said.

"Froggit?" Dipper asked, raising an eyebrow.

"They take unkindly to new visiters, but do not know what to do when they actually get to them. Flattery should make them accept you, and if not, just ask them to go away sternly, as your sister just demonstrated."

Mabel wiggled her eyebrows at Dipper, who looked annoyed.

"Let's just get into the next room." He said, and on they went.

The next room was very long, so long they couldn't even see the end of it. Toriel, again, was standing in front of them, explaining the room.

"You have done excellently thus far, my children. However... I have a difficult request to ask of you."

Mabel looked up, concerned about the worried tone in Toriel's voice, while Dipper looked up hopeful, expecting a puzzle they were actually allowed to solve.

Toriel hestitated, finding it difficult to get the words out.

"I would like you two to walk to the end of the room by yourself. Forgive me for this."

She then ran off, showing remarkable speed for a lady such as herself. The stunned children watched as she disappeared from sight as she ran to the other side.

"Dipper! What do we do, what do we do?!" Mabel yelled, in a panicked tone.

"Uh, don't worry!" Dipper said, in a very un-reassuring way. "This... this is just a test! Let's hurry to the other side!"

They grabbed eachother's hands, and ran along, staying on the path. Dipper looked nervously from side to side, worried if any more Froggits or who knows what would jump in front of them and attack. They zoomed past the purple brick walls, some with vines creeping down, and cracks revealing menacing darkness on the other side. Mabel panted behind him, but they were both so terrified, that they didn't slow down, even for a second. Finally, they made it to the far side of the room, a lone pillar standing to the side, of an exit. Toriel was nowhere to be seen. Mabel looked from side to side, panicked.

"Where is she? Dipper, where is she?!" Desperation started to creep into her voice.

Dipper eyed the pillar suspiciously. True enough, as he approached it, Toriel revealed herself, and walked out from behind the pillar.

"Toriel!" Mabel let out a big sigh of relief, and ran towards their guide to give her a big hug. Toriel laughed, and embraced the young girl.

"Greetings, my children. Do not worry, I did not leave you. I was merely behind this pillar the whole time. Thank you for trusting me. However, there was an important reason for this exercise- ...to test your independence."

Mabel let go of the furry lady. "Please don't leave us again, Toriel."

Toriel's eyes suddenly filled with tears. She quickly turned away from the children.

"I must attend to some business, and you must stay alone for a while."

"No...!" Mabel cried out.

"Please remain here. It's dangerous to explore by yourselves." Toriel wiped her eyes, and faced the twins again.

"I have an idea. I will give you this Cell Phone. If you have a need for anything just call."

"A cell phone?" Dipper asked. He had not expected modern technology to be present down here.

Toriel handed Mabel a very old looking mobile phone. It had multiple scratches, as if it had belonged to countless others, and a keychain with what appeared to be a small plastic cat face on it.

"It's... beautiful!" Mabel exclaimed.

"Be good, alright?" Toriel said, and walked out of the room.

Mabel sat down, leaning against the pillar.

"Mabel, can i have the phone?" Dipper asked, eagerly.

Mabel handed it to him, while looking longingly in the direction Toriel had went. Dipper immediately tried calling Stan, but when he input the number, it just said "INVALID NUMBER. PLEASE MAKE SURE THE NUMBER YOU'RE TRYING TO REACH IS FROM THE UNDERGROUND."

Dipper let out an exasperated groan. "Of course, they have their own network down here."

He handed the phone back to his sister. Mabel called Toriel instantaneously, and talked with her at great lengths, while ignoring Dipper who asked her to ask Toriel about how they were gonna get back home again.

Finally Mabel had asked Toriel every conceivable non-important question, had called her "mom," asked her about herself, and even flirted with her abit (Toriel had hung up after that.)

They waited for about fifteen minutes, but then Mabel grew impatient. She bounced up, and walked towards the exit.

"Mabel, what are you doing?! Toriel asked us to stay here!" Dipper got up, and walked over to his sister.

"Ugh, but this is so booooring! Let's just explore a bit!"

"Not a chance. You heard what she said, it's dangerous." Dipper said, crossing his arms.

"What, you afraid of a few Froggits? Maybe the TICKLE MONSTER?!"

And with that, Mabel sprang at her brother, extending her arms to reach the places where her brother was most ticklish. There was really nothing Dipper could do, as years of experience had taught Mabel just what places she needed to tickle in order for him to submit completely.

"MA- AHAHA- MABEL S- AHAHH- STOP IT MABEL N- AAAAHAHA!" Dipper fell over, laughing uncontrollably. Tears were streming down his eyes, and Mabel used this distraction to grab hold of his cap, bow for no one in particular, and ran into the next room with it. As soon as Dipper recovered, he ran after his sister to reclaim his stolen headgear.

The room had two new entree ways, one at the top, and one at the bottom. Dipper ran after his sister, so blinded with anger, that he didn't see the giant Froggit standing right in front of him. He looked from side to side, trying to locate his sister, then did a double take and nearly fell over in shock when his eyes located the monster in front of him. It quacked a mighty "ribbit," and somehow, Dipper was able to understand it.

"Excuse me, young human." It said, in a very gravelly voice.

"Uh me?" Dipper asked, pointing at himself uncertainly. He clutched his stick hard in case the Froggit was going to do anything.

"I have some advice for you about battling monsters" the Froggit said, not bothering to answer Dipper.

"Oh, uhm, okay. Shoot." Dipper said, unsure about this situation.

"If you ACT a certain way, or FIGHT until you almost defeat them, they might not want to battle you anymore. If a monster does not want to fight you, please... Use some MERCY, human. Ribbit."

Dipper looked at it. "uh, sure, ok. Uhm, you didn't happen to see my sister going this way, did you?"

But the Froggit had already gone to sleep, and just laid there, snoring.

"Great." Dipper said. He looked around, and spotted another star-shaped light, floating above a pile of leaves. Once again, it drew him nearer, and he found himself touching it, and felt all his worries fade away. Reluctantly, he walked away from it, and searched for his sister once again. He thought he heard a voice from inside the room next to the snoring Froggit. Carefully, he walked into the room, where he heard the unmistakeable voice of his sister Mabel.

"Yeah, of course we're still in the room, Toriel, don't worry. Yes. I understand. Uh huh. Yes. Oh, Dipper loves butterscotch. Yes. Bye!"

Dipper spotted Mabel, standing in front of a pillar filled with what appeared to be a bunch of candy. She lowered the cell phone from her ear, and smiled. "Such a nice woman." She still held Dipper's cap.

"I think I'll take this, thank you." Dipper said, forcefully grabbing the headwear from Mabel's hand. She didn't look particularly torn up about it, instead she walked over to the candy pillar. An inscription was etched onto it, saying "take one." She took four pieces of candy, perhaps a little too fast, and accidentally tipped over the pillar, so that all the candy landed in a small stream of water, ruining it. "Oops." She said.

"Look at what you've done. You're the scum of the earth." Dipper said, sarcastically. Mabel shrugged.

"Does that mean you don't want half?" She asked smilingly, offering up two candies.

"Let's not assume stuff." Dipper said, quickly grabbing the candies, and ate one.

"Wow." Dipper was surprised at how good it was. Aside from the very non-licorice flavor, he felt a warm feeling spreading inside his entire body. He felt stronger, and much more confident he could take whatever this world decided to throw at him. Mabel tried one too, and judging by her expression, experienced similar results.

"What do they put in these things?" She exclaimed.

"Let's find Toriel and ask." Dipper said. "By the way, did you see the Froggit outside?"

"Oh yeah, he was a cool dude." Mabel said. "He asked me to spare the monsters we come across."

"He told me that too." Dipper said. They looked at each other for some time.

"Did you make that light thing out there?" Dipper said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, it's weird, but... when I rollled around in the leaves, I felt a sudden surge of... Determination. As if I could do anything, and then it appeared."

They looked at each other again. There were many things they had to ask Toriel about. But would they like the answers?

Mabel booped Dipper on the nose, and ran out of the candy room.

"Mabel come back here!" Dipper let out an exasperated sigh, and followed after her.

The twins went on, encountering things like more Froggits, sentient slimes, grumpy rocks, and unstable floor. Dipper thought the slimes (called Moldsmals) were trying to seduce him, with the way they wiggled at him. Mabel told him this was why Wendy would never date him, and he went quiet after that. Finally, they made it into a room with a pile of leaves in the middle. A shape was lying in it, white as a sheet, mumbling stuff under it's breath. They cautiously approached the being, and realised it was saying the letter "Z" repeatedly, apparantly pretending to be asleep. The twins exchanged looks.

"What do we do? It's blocking our path!" Mabel said.

"Well, we have to get through. This is the only way out." Dipper said, walking closer to the monster.

He noticed it looked like a really obvious ghost, like the ones seen in children's drawings. Just an oval white slate, with two wide open eyes, a further testament to the ghost not knowing a thing about how sleep actually worked.

"Dipper, be careful!" Mabel whispered.

Dipper poked the ghost. "Excuse me, mr, but we kinda have to get throu-"

The ghost bolted upright, staring directly into Dipper's eyes. Dipper was completely paralyzed, and could only look back into the empty white eyes... or maybe not so empty after all. The eyes wavered back and forth, until glistening tears started gushing out. As the first few tears hit the floor, the world went black.

Dipper looked down, and sure enough, his hands had once again turned glowing red. His sister Mabel quickly showed up next to him.

"Dipper, what on earth did you do to it?!" She asked, accusingly.

"Wha- bu- I didn'-" Dipper sputtered full of stress. What sounded like snazzy jazz music filled the room, which would have been quite catchy, if lives weren't at stake at the moment.

"Well, you must have done somethi- LOOK OUT!" Mabel quickly dragged Dipper down with her, as what appeared to be projectile tears zoomed past their heads.

"oh, i'm sorry, did i interrupt your conversation?" The ghost spoke, no malice in it's voice whatsoever, it actually sounded worried it had offended the kids. Tears were building up in it's eyes again.

"What? Oh no no no, of course you didn't!" Mabel said, getting up and smiled at the ghost. "Hey, why are you so sad? There's no reason to be crying!"

"oh no... i'm sorry, i'm useless..." The ghost got even more tears, they streamed out of it's eyes, and ran along in a big circle around the kids. Dipper looked behind, and managed to jump out of the way, just as a big wave of the surrounding tears rushed at him. His sister was not so lucky.

"Ah!" Mabel let out a yelp as the wave Dipper had just dodged collided into her chest. The liquid burned through her sweater like acid, making contact with her skin underneath. She fell over.

"Mabel!" Dipper rushed over to her, kneeling beside her. She was still breathing, but was badly injured, a big burn mark on her chest. He looked up at the bawling spectre, fury in his eyes.

"That was my sister!" He shouted.

"i'm sorry, i'm sorry..." The ghost was beyond help, looking as traumatized as Dipper was angry. Dipper let out a roar, and charged directly at the ghost, his stick raised above his head. He striked the ghost, as hard as he could. The stick made contact with the offender, but seemed to do little other than making it even more sad. An explosion of tears shot out of the ghost's eyes, showering Dipper completely. It burned through Dipper's clothes in seconds, and ate through his skin like butter sizzling on a pan. Dipper screamed in agony and fell over.

He let out pained gasps, and with a strain of effort looked over to his fallen sister. He saw that more tears were approaching, engulfing her. He couldn't bear the sight, but had to listen to the sickening hissing of his sister getting dissolved in the toxic tears. He knew he was about to be next, and started crying himself. As he was slowly consumed by the tears, the last thing he heard was his killer's choked up cries.

"oh no..."


End file.
